


Blindfold

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was a strange feeling, letting someone have so much control over him, but Alec trusted Magnus and knew the other man would never hurt him.





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> for day fourteen of kinktober. I chose to write for sensory deprivation and wax play.

Alec's heart raced in anticipation as Magnus wrapped the blue silky ribbon around his wrists. The warlock pushed a finger underneath to check how tight they were. Satisfied, he leaned down and kissed him. “It's not too tight, is it?”

Alec shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Okay. I want you to keep your hands above your head tonight,” Magnus said, his fingers moving down Alec’s chest, circling a nipple. “Can you do that for me, Alexander?”

“Yes,” Alec answered, resting his bound hands on the pillow above his head. Magnus leaned down and kissed him again. Alec chased his lips as the warlock pulled back and Magnus chuckled.

“If you're good tonight, I will give you all the kisses you want later,” Magnus said, reaching over and grabbing a blindfold. “May I?”

Alec nodded and lifted his head enough to let Magnus slip it on. He felt Magnus press a kiss to his cheek. “Remember our safeword?”

“Red, yellow, green,” Alec answered and Magnus kissed him, letting his lips linger, one hand trailing down Alec's chest again. It was a strange feeling, letting someone have so much control over him, but Alec trusted Magnus and knew the other man would never hurt him. 

Magnus’ lips began to trail lower, not keeping a straight pattern so Alec never knew where he would kiss next. He arched up, craving more of his boyfriend’s touch but Magnus just chuckled. “We have a long night ahead of us, Alexander.”

Suddenly, Magnus was pulling back and Alec frowned at the loss of touch. He could hear Magnus moving things around and turned his head towards the sound. He couldn't see him, but Alec still tried to guess what he was doing. 

The weight on the bed shifted and Magnus straddled him, his hand gently stroking along Alec's abs. “You look so beautiful like this, Alexander,” he mumbled. “So, so beautiful.”

Something hot then dripped on his chest and Alec gasped at the sensation. Magnus leaned down to press a gentle kiss above the spot as he massaged it with his hand. He could smell vanilla and remembered the candle Magnus had lit earlier. 

“Don't worry, it's a massaging oil candle.”

“I remember you bringing it home a few weeks ago,” Alec said, moaning softly as Magnus poured some of the wax onto his stomach and massaged it in. “It feels good.”

“Yeah?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah.”

Magnus continued to massage the oil in and Alec could feel himself begin to drift, the feel of Magnus’ touching him, the scent of the candle, and blindfold all making him feel super relaxed. He didn’t know when Magnus stopped, but he felt the warlock’s lips against his cheek and then heard his voice whispering in his ear. “Alexander? Can you come back to me?”

Alec turned his head towards Magnus, feeling a little sluggish. “Hm?”

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now,” Magnus said and Alec felt Magnus’ fingers on his head. The blindfold was removed and Alec blinked his eyes opened. The light in the room had been dimmed, and he became aware of the fact his wrists were free and Magnus was sitting next to him and not on top of him anymore. Magnus smiled at him and touched his cheek, thumb gently stroking him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Alec replied, shuffling closer to Magnus. “Why’d you stop?”

“You drifted,” Magnus replied, shuffling to lay down next to Alec. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, gently running his hand along Alec’s back. “And you stopped answering me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Never be sorry, Alexander,” The warlock said, making a bottle of water appear. “You should drink something.”

Alec took the bottle and sat up enough so he could take a few sips. “Thanks.” He laid back down and sighed, snuggling into Magnus. He pulled the covers higher over them and kissed Magnus. “Stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Alexander,” Magnus said, holding Alec tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said, closing his eyes. He could feel himself wanting to fall asleep and Magnus was whispering in his ear, telling him it was alright. He hummed in acknowledgement, listening to Magnus’ voice as he began to drift to sleep, feeling safe and warm in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
